Tablero de Juego
by HoneyHelly
Summary: El capricho de una deidad encuentra a sus peones. Una joven sin esperanza dispuesta a todo por amor y la arrogancia intentando cortar ese hilo que los une. Más allá de los limites… Un deseo imposible se vuelve tentador. Desaparecer todo aquello que el odia. —Konoha se esfumara de las memorias del mundo, incluyendo a sus habitantes, a excepción tuya Haruno Sakura y de Uchiha Sasuke.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishi… etc. Ya saben, la misma parla de siempre xD

 **Importante** : La historia esta ambientada antes de que empezara la ultima guerra ninja, justo cuando Sasuke estaba en hiatus recibiendo el trasplante de los ojos de Itachi.

* * *

۞ **Tablero de juego** ۞

 _ **-**_ **Prólo** **go** _ **-**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Reina"**_

El capricho de una deidad encuentra a sus peones. Una joven sin esperanza dispuesta a todo por amor y la arrogancia intentando cortar ese hilo que los une. Más allá de los limites… Un deseo imposible se vuelve tentador. Desaparecer todo aquello que el odia. —Konoha se esfumara de las memorias del mundo, incluyendo a sus habitantes, a excepción tuya Haruno Sakura y de Uchiha Sasuke, mas sin embargo… No podrás verlo, no hasta que yo ordene lo contrario.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas con esto?

— Puedes llamarlo un experimento social, la conducta humana me resulta a veces fascinante.

— ¿Tengo opción? —Era una pregunta estúpida sabiendo que ahora mismo no podía mover ni una mísera extremidad. Oh, esto definitivamente le traía recuerdos poco gratos de cierta serpiente con aires de grandeza, obsesionado con las pruebas y la perfección. —Un escalofrió recorrió su columna—.

— No sería divertido si así fuera. —El ente amplio la sonrisa con sorna cuando dos brillantes ojos cual esmeralda la observaron con notoria desconfianza —Sin esperar respuesta verbal extendió una mano pálida hacia ella con el fin de acariciar hebras de su cabello. —Sakura quiso reír y llorar de impotencia. Tan solo pensar que una hora atrás su vida era tan tranquila y cotidiana como siempre, o por lo menos lo más tranquila que puede llegar a ser la vida de una kunoichi. Ahora sentía que iba a ser violada por una loca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No entendía bien como, pero apenas toco la cama y sus agotados músculos se relajaban luego de una larga misión, apareció de la nada esta especie de bruja o diosa —según ella—… Y dada su apariencia exótica más la extraña situación, ni siquiera pudo entrar en pánico, lo más lógico era que fuera un sueño, ¿no? Digo, no todos los días ves a una mujer de ojos perla, con cuernos, un tercer ojo, apenas dos pequeños círculos como cejas y un cabello endemoniadamente largo incluso más blanco que su tez.

O eso pensó hasta que casi de inmediato sintió su cuerpo convertirse en una masa enorme de gelatina, algo dreno de imprevisto sus canales de chakra, su vista se nublaba por ratos, sintió el mareo y las náuseas venir… —Dios mío y ella creía que ya había vivido la peor resaca—. Con dificultad logro mermar la molestia, intentando concentrarse en la melodiosa voz que le llamaba… No estaba dentro de un genjutsu y eso era lo más preocupante.

— Tu samurái se niega a marchitarse a tu lado… querida flor —Recito la poderosa figura— ¿Que se supone que significa eso? —Es tan típico de ellos escapar de su destino, siempre luchando por honor o venganza, ¿No te aburre eso?

— ¿Quién eres?

— Puedo ser un demonio, un dios o incluso… un conejo. —Termino con burla. —Pero puedes llamarme Kaguya. —Basta de preguntas, no es algo que desees entender todavía. —Dictamino anticipándose al cuestionario. —He venido a ofrecerte un trato.

— Déjame adivinar, Eres mi guía espiritual número uno, voy a morir sola sin nadie que visite mi tumba, por lo que debo viajar contigo mientras me sermoneas he intento descubrir que hice mal… Me veo obligada a informar que llegaste un poco tarde, las vísperas de navidad pasaron hace 4 meses.

— Una ligera risa resonó en la habitación —Niña, aun en tu posición mantienes un buen sentido del humor, me agradas. —Su tono adquirió un matiz sombrío— Pero te advierto no tentarme a acabar con tu vida cariño.

Una mujer inestable sin duda…

— Uchiha Sasuke, lo conoces no es así. —Todos sus sentidos no tardaron en afianzarse apenas evocaron ese nombre. — ¿Qué con él? —Respondió intentando parecer indiferente. — Soy la persona menos indicada si esperas localizarlo. —Y nunca te lo diría si lo supiera— Admitió para sus adentros.

— Una vez dijiste que harías todo por él, lo que sea para conseguir su felicidad.

— Su rostro era de completa incredulidad. — ¿Cómo lo...?

— La luna son mis ojos. —Interrumpió impasible. — Puedo ofrecerte eso que tanto anhelas. Desaparecer todo aquello que el odia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, debajo de la tierra y en medio de la nada, unas pupilas rojas se removían inquietas, quizá sería un efecto secundario del trasplante… No, reconocía esta sensación, algo pasaba, llámenlo sexto sentido. Pero no importaba ahora ya que el aun no podía quitarse estas malditas vendas. Todo lo que hacía era comer lo que sea que le trajeran el tipo raro de la máscara o esa perturbadora planta blanca que hablaba hasta por los codos aumentando así su huraño humor… ah y dormir, debía permanecer en reposo hasta nuevo aviso. Todo sea por no quedarse ciego y obtener más poder.

Agudizo su oído para intentar escuchar lo que fuera… Nada… el silencio reinaba en esa lúgubre cueva. Intento concentrarse de nuevo, pero ahora en si mismo… Ahí estaba, una presencia ajena a él, solo podía sentir eso, el aura, más ansiosa que de costumbre. Lo había descubierto apenas hace poco tiempo. No estaba solo. Los expedientes Uchiha poco le habían revelado en el pasado, más un nombre tallado en el monumento del templo Nakano no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza… Indra.

No era un fiel creyente de las almas tomando cuerpos a través de los siglos pero al parecer iba a tener que replantearse su pensar sobre las reencarnaciones. Indra era uno de sus antepasados, eso era obvio, pero ¿porque resurgir ahora? Tal vez intentaba prevenirlo. La gran duda existencial que lo carcomía era… ¿de qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que noto al despertar fue lo recuperada y ligera que se sentía… flotaba —¿Acaso morí?—hablo al vacío, siendo el eco su única respuesta. La vista era un espectáculo, una nebulosa con tonos mezclados entre el azul, morado y rosa… Iluminados por un centenar de estrellas, podía sentir la brisa fresca erizar su piel. Balanceo ligeramente el cuerpo intentando quedar lo mas vertical posible. Dos ojos perlados observaban atentos cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Así que nada fue un sueño… —Suspiro resignada —¿donde estamos? Es… increíble.

—Lo se… Es una de mis tantas dimensiones, se goza de mucho tiempo libre estando en el exilio, esta será nuestra mesa. Desde aquí seremos meras espectadoras… Ya esta hecho. —Afirmo revelando ante si, una versión miniatura de lo que una vez fue su hogar, ahora no había nada allí mas que maleza y enormes pinos.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Ni siquiera pude despedirme! —Exclamo furiosa— ¡¿Qué hiciste con ellos?!

—No seas tan ruidosa niña, sus existencias son sumamente efímeras y fáciles de ocultar. Una vez que completes mi juego, te los devolveré, no antes. Tampoco hay tiempo para despedidas sentimentales, me enferman.

—Sakura.

—Eh?

—Ese es mi nombre, y no soy una niña. Tu te llamas Kaguya, no es así. Me sorprende que no me hagas usar honoríficos, "Kaguya-sama"

—No los considero necesario, suenan falsos en sus bocas humanas.

—¿Odias a los humanos? ¿Ellos te exiliaron?

—Nadie te dijo que eres muy curiosa.

—Si, mucho. —La desafío—

—Admito que tienes algo que hace hablar a las personas —expreso la deidad luego de una breve pausa— quizá sea tu terquedad… Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, unos simples mortales no tienen el poder para ello, fueron mis propios hijos. Adorables criaturas ¿no te parece?

Prefirió callar—vaya eso no se lo esperaba, tu y tu lengua Sakura—Se regaño. —Entonces… Que es lo que quieres que vea.

—¡Aun no lo adivinas! El Uchiha perderá la poca cordura que le queda cuando se de cuenta que solo el recuerda un lugar que nunca existió. Tenemos asientos de primera fila cariño, veremos todo… absolutamente todo. —El tono que uso fue suficiente para captar la indirecta y sentir el calor llenando su cara.

—¡Que clase de fetiche es este!

—No me reproduje por mitosis Sakura.

Además de loca pervertida…

* * *

Saludos queridos mortales! Hace tiempo tenia esta idea pero hasta ahora por fin se hizo la magia. Como pudieron observar, plasme una Kaguya con personalidad al estilo Mei Terumi. Me gustan esos personajes. Con respecto a la diosa conejo, Siento que no explotaron todo su potencial… aunque debido al tiempo que quedaba, es comprensible…

Me gustaría saber que opinan, será que vale la pena continuarla, espero que si! :D

Pd: ¿Como les fue en San Valentin? Con decirles que justo regrese con mi ex ese dia ❤ xD (Hace casi 2 años nos separamos por la distancia, pero ahora las cosas van de viento en popa :D Quien lo diria TwT


End file.
